From each others point of view
by imaAvenger
Summary: Well the name explains most of it. What Happens when Tony is messing around with a new toy, and He & Pepper get into an argument? Something weird happens that's what. Short multi-chapter fic, rated T for possible awkward situations in the future!
1. The cube

Hey guys! I know it may seem as if I haven't posted in forever, but I've been going through some stuff lately and I had my tonsils taken out almost 2 weeks ago! But anyway So this is a very cool idea I got while talking to a friend. It's definitely different, but it's going to be awesome! At first we were like, "no that would be weird." But I just couldn't help myself...so here it is! Full of suspense, comedy & awkward moments! Watch Tony and Pepper as they catch a glimpse from each others point of view...(pepperony included!) Short multi-chapter fic.

I don't own this show...nor it's characters. That's all on Marvel!

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the heart of New York city. The sun was shining and the air was warm, surprisingly for the time of year. It was late afternoon on a Thursday and Tony was at the armory alone, like normal. Rhody, was forced by his mom to spend some 'quality time' with her after school...so in other words that meant she made him go shopping with her. So Tony sat in the armory alone, until he got a text from Pepper saying that she would be over in a few minutes. As he waited for his redheaded friend, he worked on his latest invention. He wasn't sure if it would work or not, but he was hopeful for the small cube that he had come up with.

It had been a few minutes, then Pepper came prancing into the armory. She had a smile on her face like always and greeted Tony with a hug from behind.

"Hi Tony!" She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, peeking over to look at what he was doing.

Tony answered in a casual voice "Hey. Must you always come up behind me?"

"You don't like my surprise hugs?" Pepper answered almost disappointed. "Not when I'm working." Tony said. She let go of him and stepped back to the lean on the wall. Pepper watched Tony intently while he worked on his new toy.

'What's so special about that cube?' Pepper thought to herself waiting for Tony to say something. She walked back up to him, and looked back and forth from Tony & to the cube.

"And what exactly does that do?" She asked. "Well I'm not sure, it's supposed to be able scan my suits of armor and transfer the information from one suit to another." Tony answered while he finished up on his little do-dad.

"Neat. So um, I have another date tomorrow." Pepper hesitantly told Tony. He cringed and tightened his grip on the screwdriver he was using. "Oh? With Happy again?" Tony said with a noticeable trace of jealousy in his voice.

"Well, yeah. You know Tony, he isn't as bad as you think." Pepper said as if trying to convince Tony of what she thought. But to no avail as she watched a smirk pull at Tony's lips.

"Come on Tony, don't be like that..." Pepper started to say but was cut off "Oh and why can't I be that way? Pepper, Happy is not right for you. I mean he isn't even on the same mental level as you." Tony said with a jealous and firm tone. "Who said you could tell me who is right for me and who isn't?" Pepper retorted, getting annoyed at his behavior.

"Well no one, but I'm your friend and I have to right to tell you what I think." Tony stated, sounding as if to justify his previous statement. "You have to be kidding Tony, why should I listen to you? You never listened to me when I told you your 'girlfriend' hated me and is a she-witch." She said stepping closer to him. Tony stepped back from his cube to face Pepper and the issue at hand.

"Whitney has changed and you know it." Tony told her. But Pepper wasn't having it today. "Oh please, she is as mean and bossy as ever! She doesn't care about you, and your inventions...all she cares about is having you all to herself." Pepper stated looking to his cube when she mentioned inventions.

"She does care about me, and my inventions! You know what, that thing isn't even going to work anyway. I haven't been paying attention to it because I've been thinking about you and Happy." Tony said disappointed with himself and his cube. So he picked it up and tossed it towards the trash can, but missed so it landed on the floor. Pepper looked at Tony, and felt bad. So she walked over to it to pick up the strange object but it suddenly put out a blue light that seemed to scan her. "Tony! What is it doing?" Pepper called to him with a worried voice. Tony walked over to her and it scanned him as well.

With a flash of the blue light, the device said to itself "Scan complete" and the cube spit out two small wires that grabbed Tony and Pepper by the arms. "Tony!" Pepper cried out as Tony tried to break free of the wire. But the cube had other plans and sent a shock of energy to them both. It wasn't powerful enough to knock them out but it did do something.

The energy it was giving them stopped and the wires returned to the cube. Both of them woozy from the shock, they stumbled to each other for support. With their eyes barely open & out of breath Tony tired to see if Pepper was ok. "Pepper, are you hurt?" He asked, both of them facing the floor. "I think so, but what's wrong with your voice and mine? And why am I looking at myself?" Pepper said confused. They leaned up to face each other but were shocked to see each others self.

Pepper screamed and Tony stumbled backwards to fall on the floor, that's when they realized that the cube did more than just shock them!

* * *

So? Suspenseful enough? Can't wait for the next chapter? Well to bad, you'll have too!

Hey I just posted this...and this is crazy...but since you've red it...review it maybe?


	2. What the!

Ok here we go! Chapter 2! Yeah I know I must have ticked all off leaving it like that but I couldn't help it! When suspense says "put me there and end it!" I must listen...so enjoy! And thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, they always warm my heart so! :D

* * *

"T-tony?" a shaky voice asked.

Tony and Pepper were both confused and wondering if this was all a dream. Tony had fallen on the floor, but was looking at his own body standing above him. When he looked down, he was shocked to see Pepper's clothes on him and he continued to look over himself. But came to the realization that it wasn't him, some how the cube managed to switch Tony and Peppers minds with the other. Now Tony's mind was in Pepper's body and Pepper's mind now trapped in Tony's body. They looked at one another, still trying to wrap their heads around this...

Tony stood up and reached his hand out to Pepper, to touch her. He pressed his fingers on her/his cheeks and stumbled back. Pepper didn't even blink when her own hand touched her face. She looked at herself, well Tony's body below her, and with shaking hands felt of her face. She felt the prickly hairs on his chin and almost passed out at the thought of being a guy.

"Tony...what just happened?" Tony...I mean Pepper asked. Tony just closed his eyes, taking in everything. He ran his fingers through his hair, and pulled it to the side to see it, look at how long it was, and how...Red it was.

"I...I think I'm you. And you're, you're me." Tony said rubbing his throat and making a face at his girly voice.

"Oh...my...gosh. Oh my gosh Tony! I can't be you! You're, well you! Oh no...this can't be happening, this can not be happening!" Pepper said as she went into freak out mode.

Tony grabbed her shoulders with his small hands & spoke softly to try to calm her down. "Pepper, hey, it's going to be ok. I'll find a way out of this, I promise." Tony gave Pepper a reassuring smile and they both calmed down. But that still didn't address the problem at hand, some how Tony would have to figure out how to reverse the occurrence. And this will be a hard task because after the cube electrocuted them, it short circuited and now Tony has to put it back together...then do the opposite of what he did in the beginning.

Both were still in shock but pulled it together. Then through the door comes Rhody, in for a surprise when they tell him what they did while their friend was gone.

"Wow man, my mom can talk about the weirdest things! She is working on some weird cases too. And Tony you should have seen what she made me carry for her, ugh." Rhody complained. But looked funny at Pepper and Tony because they were just standing there awkwardly.

"Um, Rhody. There's something we need to tell you..." Pepper started, but looked to Tony to finish. "Uh yeah you're never gonna believe this." Tony said still not use to his new voice.

"Guys, you're starting to freak me out, what's up?" Rhody said concerned because of how his friends were acting. "You know that invention I told you about yesterday?" Tony said watching his friend become confused. "Yeah, but wait Pepper, how do you know about that? Tony was the one who told me...wait a minute." Rhody started to think. "Rhody, I don't know, maybe I didn't connect it quite right or something but some how it made us switch body's." Tony explained. Rhody just stood there, dumb founded.

"Rhody, I know this is hard to believe, I mean I still can't believe it because it just happened and then everything went crazy and now I'm him and he's me, or we're in each others body's or something like that!" Pepper said with one of her signature rambles, but it just sounded wierd coming out of Tony's mouth.

"Ok that sounded like Pepper...Tony uh, Pepper, which ever one you are, can you fix this?" Rhody asked starting to understand, don't know if he believes it or not.

"Well I don't know, the cube got fried and now I'll have to remake it. And then we'll see about reversing this." Tony said kneeling down to pick up the small fried piece of metal.

"Well you better figure this out Tony, I have a date tomorrow remember! And school...oh no. We can't go to school like this!" Pepper exclaimed in a panicking tone of Tony's voice that no one has heard. Rhody just stood in awe of them...he was so confused on who was who but agreed with her and stated it would be a bad idea for them to go out like this. But Tony wasn't about to miss **another** day of school and tried to convince Pepper they would be fine. "Pep, I can't afford to miss school again...don't worry about it. We'll be fine." Tony said with Peppers small voice.

"But what about tonight...you can't go home to my dad. So what then?" Pepper wondered. "Just call him, or let me call him and tell him you're spending the night with Rhody and me, and Roberta." Tony said as he typed away at his computer, going over the blueprints of the cube. Pepper gave a hesitant ok, but still agreed none the less.

After Pepper, or Tony called Pepper's dad and got the ok they decided it would be best to just sleep in the armory that night. To avoid any sort of awkward situations, well more awkward than it already was. Tony, Rhody & Pepper made a camp out on the couches and chairs in the armory, it looked like a 6-year-old hade made a fort then destroyed it. Pepper slept on the couch and Rhody and Tony made do with the pillows and blankets. Even though everything was topsy-turvy and confusing, Pepper, now in Tony's body still got the couch over the guys. Tony being as tired as he was went to sleep quickly and so did Rhody. But Pepper was wide awake half the night thinking about all the things that could go wrong if they went to school. But she was so tired, she finally let it go and fell asleep.

Who knows what challenges they will face in the morning, or during the school day? Will Tony and Pepper figure this out? Will they come to realize they are more alike then they think, or will this ruin they're friendship? Only tomorrow will tell...

* * *

So how was chapter 2? As good as the first?

Hey I just posted this...and this is crazy...but since you've red it...review it maybe?


	3. Morning Troubles

Hello again my friend's on the inter-web! I wrote this chapter like 3 days ago, but never posted it xD Yeah, I know...I suck sometimes! But anyway here it is now! Thank you to everyone who review! I love them! :D So here ya go!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show...but I do own this idea, it's mine I tell you! All mine! :D

* * *

*RING* The first bell of the morning sounded through the halls of the Tomorrow Academy. The students piled into the halls going to their lockers, socializing and what have you. But our three-some were running late...

*Earlier that morning*

Moans and groans came from the couch and the mounds of pillows & blankets on the floor. Tony, Rhody & Pepper all had just woken up to the sound of the alarm on Rhody's phone he had set the night before. Flopping around, trying to fully wake up, Pepper, as Tony now switched from side to side on the couch, forgetting she WAS on the couch, leaned over too far and fell on the unsuspecting Tony laying on the floor next to her.

"Owww...Ok I'm awake!" Tony's words said laced with Pepper's voice.

"Ouch! Sorry Tony..." Pepper apologized with the roughness of Tony's morning voice. Pepper quickly moved off of Tony, remembering she is heavier now & sat next to him on the floor. Rhody had gotten up and was already starting to clean up all the pillows & blankets scattered across the Armory's. While Tony & Pepper just sat, trying to pull themselves into alertness. They eventually got up and Tony with Pepper's small frame, staggered over to the computer to see what he could do about the cube. While Pepper walked towards the bathroom feeling taller than usual.

When Tony realized where Pepper was headed he stopped her quickly to ask just what she was about to do.

"Woah, woah, woah Pepper...what are you fixing to do?" Tony asked nervous of what she might say.

"Well I was gonna take a shower...we have school in a little while & oddly enough I smell weird, or you do..." Pepper said not really aware of what she was saying.

"Pepper! You can't take a shower!" Tony said with a panicking tone.

"And why not?"

Tony raised his brow & gave her a minute to think about it, then it clicked..."OOoohhhh...Ok nevermind, no shower." Pepper said with her cheeks turning a rosy color. Well actually Tony's cheeks but you get the idea. And you could hear Rhody laughing in the background at the comedy that was sure to fill the day. _Or something like that_.

So they continued to get ready, straightening up, brushing their teeth & hair...the normal ruteen, except for the shower. They skipped breakfast to avoid questions and headed on to school.

*Back to present*

The three walked up to the doors of the school & headed in. Arriving neither early nor late, they proceeded to their lockers & grabbing th books they needed for the first class. A bell sounded which told everyone to head to the first class of the day. Pepper and Tony headed to their fist class, which they both had, and Rhody went down the hall to his.

Pepper walked in the classroom awkwardly as she received a few waves from pretty girls and a wink or two. Having to mentally facepalm, she sat down in the very back of the class. When Tony didn't follow, she stood to go find him but had to sit back down as class had already started. The teacher called out the names of the students in his class, when he called the name Pepper Potts, Pepper had to stop herself from saying "here" because at the moment, she wasn't Pepper Potts. Her name was called again but Tony wasn't there to answer for her, and Pepper freaked out when she saw the teacher write something down on the sheet in front of him.

She sank down in her seat telling herself that this was going on her record and would mess up her perfect attendance. Unlike Tony, she actually took pride in showing up for class. Then Tony Stark was called "Here." She said with a shaky voice.

"Well Mr. Stark, how nice of you to show up for school...and join your first class? Some one is feeling generous today." The teacher said with noticable traces of sarcasm in his words. This just made Pepper feel worse. Class couldn't end soon enough for Pepper, she was constantly catching girls staring, and wasn't quite sure how to react. But thankfully the bell rang and she darted out of the classroom so fast, she almost forgot to grab Tony's backpack. She headed down the hall in search of her kidnapped body. She walked up to the roof hoping to have enough time to find him and make sure they both got to their next class. And sure enough, there he was, sitting on a box with a paper rolled out.

"Tony! What are you doing up here!" Pepper called out, startling Tony out of his thoughts.

"Uh...Hey Pep. I was, just...uh" Trying to find something to say, he sat there staring back at himself.

"Oh I know what you're doing, skipping class! You're me now remember! And I actually like being accounted for in class...I have a perfect attendance you know, and I don't want it ruined because of you!" Pepper was upset with Tony, and that even though he wasn't himself, he was still being selfish.

"Woah, just hold on now, I have a good reason for it. I've got the cube schematics and I'm trying to work on them, so I can rebuild it to reverse this." Tony explained but that didn't make Pepper feel any better.

"I don't care what you're doing, Tony please, just go to class. I know you're trying to fix this but you can't just forget that you have to attend all my classes and be there. Plus you have to tell me which other classes you take so I can be in them for you." Pepper had a good point, so they both walked down from the roof, explaining to each other which of their classes were next for the other. Stopping in the hall, Tony grabbed his own shoulder's with Pepper's small arms and hands.

"Don't worry about this Pep, we can do it. You just try to act like me, and I'll see what I can do about you. Ok?" Tony offered Pepper a reassuring smile and Pepper nodded & headed to cem while Tony walked down to history.

Hopefully things will go smoothly...but what about the lunch rush and that lunch date with Whitney Pepper doesn't know about and that Tony forgot about? What will Pepper do when given the opportunity to sabotage Tony & Whitney's relationship?

* * *

Sooooo? I know I just love to torture you all with my constant cliff-hangers! But hey...that's just how I roll

(._.) (I:) (.-.) (:I) (._.)

hahaha REVIEW!

Hey I just posted this...and this is crazy...but since you've read it...review it maybe?


	4. The Feels!

Well guys, here's chapter 4. And I won't be able to update like at all this week...My grandmother went home to be with the Lord Saturday night & my family has been so busy running around planning her funeral, like tomorrow we have to drive all the way to Atlanta to pick of my brother who is flying in from California to be here...and won't be here long since he's a marine & will have to be back on duty. PLUS on top of all that, My pastor & his wife, who is also our youth leader is leaving this Sunday! :""( So we're trying to fit in as much youth fun with them & all this funeral stuff too...it has been & will be a very busy & sad week. So yall are lucky to get this much lol so enjoy please! And review! They make me have a feels moment...oh them feels!

* * *

History class seemed to go on forever, but Rhody seemed to enjoy it, while Pepper was just as bored as the rest of the class. As she went over her notes to keep from falling asleep, Rhody, sitting next to her of course, wrote on her paper and asked how things were going. Pepper answered writing next to his comment 'things are going ok for now, if Tony won't skip anymore classes'. Rhody chuckled and returned his attention to class as the teacher was finishing up the lesson. After class was over with & the bell rang, Pepper was out the door and down the hall in no time flat to go find Tony. But on her way by his locker, which she had to go by to change out the books for different classes after lunch, she ran into the Blonde Santana herself.

"Hi Tony" Whitney said with an almost giddy voice. Pepper almost threw up at what she about to endure for Tony.

"He-hey Whitney. What, um...how-hows it going?" Pepper stumbled on her words, not sure what to say to her.

"Hows it going? I haven't seen you in days! Please tell me you didn't forget about our little lunch date?" Whitney said. Pepper paused, thinking about Tony not telling her about this (probably because he DID forget), she just stood there, wide-eyed. "You did forget, didn't you?" Whitney said as her smile turned into a 'i'm fixing to scold you' frown.

"Uh, I was...working on a, thing-a-ma-bob & was so...just focused with finishing it." Pepper nodded at her some what convincing lie, hoping it wasn't to vague.

"Oh? And what kind of "thing-a-ma-bob" was it?" Whitney questioned, using air-quotations, wondering why, who she thought was Tony, was lying to her.

"Um...it was a, well it was this...this...thing" Pepper said trying her best to come up with something science-y to say to her.

"Oh just stop it Tony...I know you were hanging out with Pepper. How is it you always have time for her, but not me? You're girlfriend!?" Whitney said, raising her voice. Some of the students in the hall passing by started whispering to each other 'there they go again' and 'Stark and Stane fighting again? Shocking...'. Seeing this was not new to them, nor was it to Pepper, but usually she wasn't on the receiving end of it.

"Whitney, now hold on...I wasn't, honestly. I _was_ working" Pepper said, trying to keep herself out of it.

"Oh don't lie to me, I know you were, because you always are! You are with her every time I see you!" Whitney yelled, getting ever so frustrated.

Just as Pepper stood back and let her fuss, Tony turned the corner, to see them fighting, then flew back to the wall panicking. He peeked around the corner just now remembering their date...

"Tony I swear, you are so ridiculous! I have given you so many chances and this is what you do?! Ugh!" Whitney yelled, so mad at her boyfriend. But her real boyfriend was hiding down the hall listening, and just knowing it was fixing to be over...again.

"Ok Whitney, I've heard enough ok? So what if maybe I was hanging out with Pepper, she's more fun to hang out with than you!" Pepper said back to her, enjoying this moment to 'toot her own horn' so to speak. "And why do you hate her so much? She never did anything to you..." Pepper once again ceased the moment, asking her something she's always wanted to.

"I just do ok! I see they way you look at her, I the way you talk to her...I can't believe I have to compete for my own boyfriends attention with a girl that you keep telling me is _'just a friend'. _how is that fair?!" Whitney stated, getting upset.

"Well you don't have to keep trying anymore for me, find yourself a new boyfriend to wrap around your little finger!" Pepper said, sort of happy now that she had ended it for them. But then she started to feel bad when Whitney stomped off, she had just taken the relationship of her best friend & his girlfriend into her own hands and ruined it.

Tony stood in awe from behind with his mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe Pepper just did that, he knew she hated Whitney but he didn't think she would end his relationship with her _for_ him. Pepper turned Tony's body around to see her little frame standing behind her with shock on his face..._'oh no, Tony was standing there the whole time wasn't he?'_ Pepper thought. But before she could udder a word to him, Tony ran the other way. Pepper ran after him, he was so fast but still running at a pace Pepper could keep up with.

But an out-stretched arm stopped Pepper in her tracks, when she looked next to her Rhody's arm was holding her back..."Let him go Pepper" Was all he said. Pepper faced Rhody and looked as if she was fixing to cry, so they both went up to the roof to avoid making a scene. When they got to the roof, where no one could see them, Pepper just cried. All those tears looked strange coming from Tony's face, but Rhody sat with her to be a shoulder to cry on.

"Rhody I don't know what I was thinking!" Pepper managed to say between sobs.

"Pepper you know you gotta fix this right?" Rhody reminded her.

"What do you want me to do? Go take Whitney flowers and see Tony & her together again? No thank you!" Pepper stated.

"You know what I mean Pepper...stop standing by and taking it. Look at what you just did? Sure it hurt Tony, yeah it probably wasn't the right thing to do, yes you may have ruined yours & Tony's relationship..."

"Your point?" Pepper asked getting annoyed.

"My point is, you have the opportunity to make it right, for you & Tony...not Whitney. You get what I'm sayin'?" Rhody said with a raise of his brow waiting for Pepper to catch on.

"But...I don't think I can fix my screw up this time." Pepper said as she dropped her head.

"Yes you can, you have to." Rhody said, placing a hand on her shoulder, well tony's shoulder but you know...

"Ok Rhody...I'll try but should I let him be for a while?" Pepper asked with worry in her voice.

"Yeah, you just let him simmer down then go after him when school ends. But in the mean time Lunch is calling my name & then we got to make a dash to the library. I have a teachers pass so you can come with me." Rhody said as he & Pepper got up from the crates they were sitting on and headed down stairs.

Pepper's heart & mind were so full of worry. How would she make things right with Tony? Would he even listen to a thing she had to say after all this? The end of school can't come soon enough...

* * *

So the next chapter is being worked on as we speak...or as I type...or something like that! **AN:** When I said "Santana"...for those of you wondering, she is another Marvel character & If you would like to know more about her I suggest going on marvel . com and looking up her name in the character guide. Then you'll know how that name applies to Whitney hahaha

Hey I just posted this...and this is crazy...but since you've red it...review it maybe?


	5. Figuring things out

Alight guys! Here we go with chapter 5! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and thanks for the kind words. My family has done fine since my Grandmothers passing. It's been a weird adjustment for my mom but she's doing good I think :) hope yall enjoyed the tough stuff from last chapter cause you're all getting more in this one! But Tony & Pepper...so enjoy! I had to cut it off because it was to much for one chapter & needed to be divided so her you go!

* * *

*Thump*...*Thump*...*Thump*...

Rhody tried to ignore Pepper thumping her head on the table while he was reading. The library was so boring & she couldn't stand it, having to wait for school to end, and having to wait for Rhody to let her go try to make things right with Tony. It was nerve-wracking thinking about all the things she needed to say to him, this considering he would let her talk.

"Pepper, if you thump your head on that table any louder you're going to get in trouble." Rhody warned in a whisper as Pepper continued to do so. She had already been hushed a couple of times but didn't care. Rhody just rolled his eyes & pushed a book over in front of her to help muffle the thumps.

"Rhody what time is it?" Pepper asked not caring how loud she was being, which just make everyone around her think it was just Tony being Tony.

"SShh! Pep-uh, I mean Tony. Don't get me in trouble...the librarian likes me and I'd like to stay on good her side." Rhody said to her quietly, while correcting himself so he wouldn't look stupid calling Tony 'Pepper'. Just as Pepper was about to give up & fall asleep Rhody's watch started beeping & that let Pepper know, it was finally time to go. So without thinking about it she bolted for the door, while Rhody didn't even look up from his homework.

Down the street she went, and the added agility from Tony's long legs helped. She ran as fast as she could to get to the armory, because she knew that's where he would be.

It took her a while but the old temple finally came to view, then she started to slow enough to catch her breath, she didn't want to be gasping while trying to apologize. So when Pepper got to the steps, she punched in her code & walked inside the armory, hoping Tony would give her a chance to explain. She gingerly walked in, as gingerly as she possibly could with Tony's heavy feet. But time she stepped in she looked to his computer where she knew he would be, and there he was. Standing there typing away, not caring about anything or anyone around him. And on the table next to him sat...the Cube.

It was almost rebuilt, and it surprised her how fast he had managed to work on it, from the time he left, which was lunch to now, the end of school. When she stepped closer to speak he turned around and stopped her.

"Just stop right there..." Tony started.

"Tony...I" Pepper tried but Tony cut her off "What the heck were you thinking Pepper!?" Tony yelled then threw his hands in the air, but continued.

"Why on earth would you do that to me!? You know I've tried to make things right with Whitney! Who gave you the right to ruin my relationship?" Tony paused for a minute, he was so angry at Pepper. "I can understand you not knowing what to say or do at first but that? That was wrong...how could you take that into your own hands and speak on my behalf, when you know good & well that I wouldn't have said that to her." Tony said, in a calmer but still agitated, voice.

"I, I just know you & Whitney fight all the time, she's not fair with you or good to you when you try to explain around your Iron Man duty's. Why do you stay with her? You never seem to enjoy yourself when you're with her...I just thought maybe I was doing you a favor since you guys always fight anyway..." Pepper said with her head dropped, staring down at the floor.

"But don't you think that if I was going to break up with her, that, hmm, I don't know...I would have wanted to do it myself?" Tony responded with a sound of sarcasm. He noticed Pepper had started crying..."Pepper?" Tony asked with a firm tone. But when she looked up at him, Tony saw his face red & covered in tears, it had been a long time since he'd seen his own face look like that. She was so upset, she knew she had done wrong & Tony had never yelled at her like that...

"Tony I'm sorry...I just didn't know what to do, then she started dragging me into the conversation and I panicked." Pepper tried to explain to him.

"But breaking up with her? How could you do that to me?" He paused..."Why would you do that to me?" Tony asked, he wanted to believe her and he wanted to forgive her, but he also wanted the truth from her on her motives.

"Because...because I couldn't stand seeing you two together anymore..." Pepper said almost under her breath, shifting her eyes to the floor once more. But Tony heard her. She was disappointed in herself and he was disappointed in her as well.

She didn't want to look up at him, as an awkward silence fell on the room. So Pepper turned and walked over to his work bench, she hopped up and sat down on it. While Tony just turned around and went back to his computer. The computer was loading something and Tony stepped over to the table that the Cube was sitting on. He scanned over it with his pod, checking things while Pepper watched him from the other side of the room. When the pod finished, he went over the readings and went back to his computer again.

Pepper wanted to say something to him, but words just wouldn't come. Tony looked over at the Cube from his computer then stepped over to it, picked it up & walked towards Pepper. He stood in front of her with it, and asked her to move, in a rather cold tone. She at first, didn't answer but then she hopped down and Tony started using the tools he needed. Pepper just stood there for a while watching him intently, but not saying anything. Oh she played some things out she could say in her mind but they all just ended in them eventually fighting again.

Tony tried this, that & the other on that dumb Cube, but it wasn't doing anything that resembled body switching. He was so frustrated with it, not know what he did to begin with to make it do what it did. And having to use Pepper's strength, which he wasn't accustom to didn't help. So with his disappointment he quit working on it...he picked it up & slammed it on a small table next to his work bench. Pepper flinched when he slammed it down but felt sad because she just knew it was her fault. In defeat, Tony sat on his work bench...head down cast to the floor. Pepper felt she had to say something...

"Tony..." She stood in front of him and put her hand on his shoulder. "You'll get it...I know you will." Pepper tried to encourage him, but he was just not in the mood.

"And what if I don't Pepper? What if we're stuck like this? What on earth are we going to tell our parents & how are we going to deal with this..." Tony was so discouraged, he didn't know what to do now.

"Tony please try" Pepper said, hoping to convince him.

"I have tried Pepper! I just can't figure it out, I give up." Tony said, still facing the floor.

"No! You're Tony Stark, you don't give up! I know you're upset and mad at me, and you really don't want to talk to me now but please listen...I believe you can fix it, in fact I _know_ you can fix it." Pepper said firmly. Tony lifted his head to face her, looked deep into his own electric blue eyes and had no idea what to say. But Pepper smiled back at him, and moved her hand from his shoulder to the side of his neck.

They held their gaze for a while before either spoke again.

"I should get to work on it then..." Tony said, as if he was waiting for something to happen. But when he tried to look away, break their stare, something in Pepper was screaming at her, so she listened and leaned in and met Tony lips with her own. She melted, and so did Tony...this is not at all the circumstance they imagined their first kiss to be in. But it still felt the same to them as it might have when they were normal.

They didn't move for a second, but Tony soon moved his hand to rest on Pepper's face. He felt his own prickle on his cheek but he could care less, that didn't matter at the moment. Pepper was lost and let go of reality for a minute. In that moment...they let go of everything they were mad about or upset about.

Neither paying to their surroundings, they Cube beside them starting beeping and the same blue scanning laser that started all this popped out again. Then with them noticing, two wires ejected from the Cube & wrapped around both of their free arms. Snapping them out of dreamland when the cold wires grabbed hold of them, before they had time to react the Cube sent another shock of energy through their body's.

Pepper fell forward but Tony caught her. Stirring out of the dizziness that just occurred, they looked at each other and...

"Tony..." A long pause before either said anything else...then Pepper said in shock "I'm Me again! And you're you! Tony you fixed it!" Pepper smiled widely, still sitting where Tony had put her. But she quickly jumped off the bench and into his arms, so happy everything was fixed now.

"I can't believe it...I didn't Pepper, it fixed itself!" Tony said surprised and over joyed. He smiled down at Pepper, then looked back at the Cube. He stretched his arm out and with Extremis, the left gauntlet of his armor flew to his arm, and with a smile, blasted the Cube, so this would never happen again. The blast sent little pieces flying, but it was worth it to see that thing destroyed for good.

"Tony...I think that has to be THE worst invention you have ever come up with!" Pepper said with a laugh, holding Tony tight.

"I agree." Tony said as he pulled her closer. Both didn't know what to say, so they just kind of smiled at each other.

Then, out of no where Peppers phone started buzzing in Tony's pocket.

"Uh, Pep, I think your phone is in my pocket..." Tony said taking the vibrating phone out and handing it to her.

"Oh thanks...oh it's just a reminder, wait...Ugh" Pepper said realizing that her date with Happy was tonight and that was the reminder.

"What?" Tony asked in concern because of her reaction.

"It's...well. I had a date with Happy tonight." Pepper said looking down at the floor. "Tony, what should I do? We haven't been going out for a while, but it would just be awkward to break up with him then go out with you. What should I do..." Pepper asked, she was confused & didn't want to hurt Happy.

"Pepper I know for a fact that you only went out with Happy to make me jealous. And I admit, it did work but then I got over it thinking that you actually liked him." Tony said, hoping she would question herself so she could figure it out.

"Well you are right about why I went out with him, but he's so sweet, I don't to hurt him. But I also don't want to keep going out with some one I don't love. Ok Tony, I think I know what to do. I don't think us breaking up would upset him too much, He's too care-free. But I do want to do it in person ok?" Pepper asked, hoping that Tony wouldn't mind her going to tell Happy the truth.

"Ok, that's the right thing to do." Tony agreed.

"You're the best." Pepper said as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Then headed on her way out.

_'There she goes...you are such a jerk sometimes Stark, you yelled at Pepper. Don't do that again.' _Tony thought to himself, mentally marking that he wouldn't yell like that again, not to anyone, especially her. Just as he started cleaning up the mess he made that _was_ the Cube off the floor, Rhody walked in.

_'Oh boy'_ Tony thought as he watched his friend walked towards him.

Who knows what Rhody is going to say. And will Happy be ok with the break up?

* * *

So there you have it! Wasn't sure how to cut it and make an ending but there...anyway Review please! Don't care if you're a guest or not, REVIEW! :D

Hey I just posted this...and this is crazy...but since you've read it...review it maybe?


End file.
